Tannin
Tannin is a purple Dragon and a former Dragon King, also known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon. He was reincarnated by Mephisto Pheles, becoming an Ultimate-Class Devil and helped train Issei in order to help him attain his Balance Breaker. Contents https://highschooldxd.fandom.com/wiki/Tannin# hide#Appearance #Personality #History #Plot ##Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor ##The Heroic Oppai Dragon ##The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions #Power & Abilities #Trivia #References #Navigation AppearanceEdit Tannin has the appearance of a fifteen meters tall, gigantic western Dragon. With the exception of his lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail and legs, that are beige in color, a majority of Tannin's body is covered in dark purple, draconic scales. Also, Tannin has a triangular head with yellow horns, a pair of large, keen red eyes with lavender sclera, and serrated yet sharp canine teeth. He also has claws with long sharp, yellow nails, on his hands, and large bat-like wings with rigid tips. Additionally, he wears black armored pauldrons that extend down to his arms and a loincloth decorated with metallic accessories. In his mini-Dragon form, he is similar in size to Asia Argento's Dragon familiar, Rassei. PersonalityEdit Tannin has a warrior-like personality and dislikes those who are lazy. Unlike other Dragons that are generally selfish, Tannin cares a lot for his fellow Dragons; willing to become a Devil both in order for his race to continue and to take care his people in the Dragon mountain. Standing tall with a pride befitting a true Dragon, Issei sees Tannin suitable, true and worthy of his calling as a true Dragon King in every way possible, despite the latter being reincarnated as an Ultimate-Class Devil. HistoryEdit Tannin, one of the five Dragon Kings, once challenged Great Red to a fight but was ignored by him. Sometime before the series, he was reincarnated into a Devil by Mephisto Pheles. He became a Devil for two reasons: the first was to participate in the Rating Games, the second was for the Dragon Apples, a fruit that now exists only in the Underworld, which a certain race of Dragons needs to eat in order to survive. He then joined the Rating Games, becoming one of the Top 10 and became an Ultimate-Class Devil where he gained the right to receive his own territory and chose the area where the Dragon Apples grew. He even started conducting research on how to artificially grow the Dragon Apples. Sometime before the series, Tannin entered into a semi-retired state from the Rating Games so that he could train the younger generation of Dragons. PlotEdit Birth of the Breast Dragon EmperorEdit Tannin made his first appearance in Volume 5, where he trains Issei in one of the mountains in the Gremory Territory to help him attain his Balance Breaker. Afterwards, he and a group of Dragons who serve him takeRias's Peerage, Sona Sitri, and Genshirou Saji to the party for the Young Devils. Tannin later assists Issei during his fight against Kuroka and Bikou at the party for the Young Devils Gathering, which ended promptly after Arthur Pendragon came to retrieve both of them; surprising Tannin at the fact that the strongest Holy Sword, Caliburn, and its wielder are now under Vali Lucifer. In Volume 6, Tannin fends off all the Devils from the Old Satan Faction who interfered in the Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Diodora Astaroth, the latter of which turns out to be working with the Khaos Brigade. He then confronts Ophis alongside Azazel. He and the Occult Research Club then witnessed the appearance of the Great Red who was floating through the Dimensional Gap. When asked by Issei whether they have fought before, Tannin said that he was ignored. The Heroic Oppai DragonEdit In Volume 7, Tannin was asked to help open the Dragon Gate to summon Midgardsormr, warning Vali that should he try anything weird, he will chew Vali. He later assisted in the battle against Loki, disposing of the smaller, mass-produced versions of Midgardsormr with ease. After the battle against Loki, he is seen ordering Issei to restore the destroyed battlefield. In Volume 10, Tannin was one of the spectators of the Rating Game between the Gremory and Bael Team. In Volume 12, Tannin and his followers faced off against one of the Bandersnatch, disposing of the monster easily. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively CompanionsEdit Tannin visited the Hyoudou Residence in Volume 19 to ask for a favor to Issei and the people who govern the Kuoh Town. He asks them to take care of an egg of a Spectre Dragon, a particularly rare species, as the air in the Underworld is not suited for hatching the egg. Rias agreed to take care of it and waited for the egg to be delivered. The egg was then delivered by Crom Cruach to everyone living in the house's surprise. Tannin told them to not be alarmed as he asked Crom Cruach himself to deliver it and he is currently living with him. In Volume 21, Tannin assisted the Slash Dog team, Vali Team and other organizations who belonged to the anti-terrorist team DxD in the European region to battle a group of Qlippoths army led Aži Dahāka. Power & AbilitiesEdit Demonic Power: Tannin has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Immense Strength: As a former Dragon King and an Ultimate-Class Devil, Tannin is an extremely powerful Dragon that is on par with the Four Great Satans. Immense Durability: Tannin has extremely tough skin and could withstand Kiba's Sword Birth, Koneko's punch and Akeno's thunderstrike with little to no damage. Fire Breath: As with many other Dragons, Tannin has the ability to breathe fire. Tannin's fire breath is said to have the power rivaling that of a meteor strike. Size Alteration: Tannin can transform into a mini-Dragon in order to fit into small places. Flight: Physically, Tannin remained as a Dragon and can fly with his dragon wings. TriviaEdit *In the anime and manga, Tannin stands on two legs; however, in the light novel, it's assumed that he stands on 4 legs. **Also in the anime, he showed the ability to extend the length of his horns which could even counter Xenovia'sDurandal and Kiba's Sword of Betrayer. *Tannin means "dragon" in Arabic (تنين). Tannin (Hebrew: תנין) also refers to a sea monster in Canaanite, Phoenician, and Hebrew mythology. **Tannin in modern Hebrew means "crocodile". This would be referring to Tannin's scaly skin like that of a crocodile. **Tannin also has the meaning of "howling". *Tannin is famous among the children of the Underworld for his appearance in Rating Games. *Tannin's peerage consists of 10 Dragons. *He is the first male Queen that was introduced in the series. *Tannin is one of the two reincarnated Devils introduced in the series to have reached Ultimate-Class, the other one being the master magician Rudiger Rosenkreutz. *Tannin is the only known former Dragon King that has children. *Tannin is one of the two Dragons who became a Devil, the other being Alivian. **Tannin and Alivian are also male Queens for their respective masters. Category:Dragons